Reason To Kiss
by laichi-star
Summary: "Just…don't simply kiss another guy again, okay?" "What if we need to learn another language again?" "I will find a way to prevent it." "And what it may be?" "You'll see."  **sets after 'Trouble in Tokyo'**
1. Chapter 1

Starfire opened her eyes.

She was on her bed. She looked at her Mumbo clock. It was only eight in the morning. She didn't have to wake up so early. Maybe she could daydream for a while.

It had been three months since the Titans were back from Tokyo. Although there were many good memories, Starfire would say that there was one memory which was always the best. The lip contact.

Of course Starfire was not talking about the lip contact she shared with a random Japanese guy to learn Japanese. Starfire loved the lip contact she shared with Robin. What did the people here called it again? She remembered Robin said it before.

_Kiss. _

She loved it when Robin kissed her. It just felt so wonderful. The lip contact may seem nothing back in Tamaran but it was so special on Earth. She could tell it from Robin's reaction after she kissed the Japanese guy. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Starfire chuckled when she thought back Robin's face during that time. She knew that Robin did not like it when she had lip contact with other guy.

"_Whoa! Look at the all the love letters I got from Japanese girls! " Beast Boy yelled in T-ship on their way back to Titans Tower. He waved all the love letters to Raven's direction. "Who said a boy with green skin, fangs and pointed ears can't be popular among girls?"_

"_I said. So? Do you want me to apologize because I underestimated you? " Raven replied sarcastically. _

"_Raven!" Beast Boy put down all his love letters. "Can't you say that I am handsome? Just for once? "_

"_Save your energy, BB. I think she would never say that in her life. " Cyborg said with his mouth full of food. The chef even prepared some food for him to eat on the journey back to Titans Tower._

"_No! I will let her say it!" Beast Boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You have to admit that I am the most handsome guy among the Titans. There was not even one girl that was interested in either Cyborg or Robin."_

"_That was because Robin's head was full of Brushogun while Cyborg's head was full of food. You were the only one that was free enough to walk around the town. The girls had no choice even the guy was green." Raven said with a straight face._

"_Hey, BB! What did you mean by you are the most handsome guy among the Titans? I have a muscular body! Chicks like men such as myself!" Cyborg was furious when he heard that Beast Boy said that he was the most handsome guy, totally ignored him!_

"_Chicks don't like muscles! They like pointed ears!" Beast Boy yelled back._

"_Muscles!"_

"_Pointed ears!"_

"_I said muscles!"_

"_I said pointed ears!"_

"_Can you two stop this pointless argument? It hurts my ears and you two are wasting unwanted energy. This does not benefit anyone." Raven said calmly._

"_Pointless argument? Hey! This is about my pride as a man!" Beast Boy said loudly._

"_Who started this first, huh?" Cyborg replied._

"_Quiet!" Raven finally lost control and raised her voice._

_Starfire closed her ears with both of her hands. She seriously didn't want to be involved in their argument. Robin noticed and changed the settings of their earphones. Now Robin and Starfire would not hear Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy's voice._

"_Better?" Robin asked and turned to Starfire. _

_Starfire nodded and put her hands down. _

"_Thank you," she said with a smile. _

"_No problem." Robin replied._

_Starfire didn't say anything after that. Robin opened his mouth a few seconds later._

"_Star?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Erm…Actually…You do know that kissing is something special, right? And it should only happen between a…couple." Robin's face turned red. He could not believe that he is speaking with Starfire about this but he felt that he really needs to talk to Starfire. _

"_I know. Although lip contact is just a simple way to learn any other language instantaneously in Tamaran I know that it is special in your world."_

"_Then why did you kiss a random Japanese guy?" Robin asked with a slightly louder voice. _

"_Robin…" Starfire lowered her head and played with her fingers, "none of us knew how to speak Japanese. It was to learn Japanese in order to accomplish our mission."_

"_You don't have to do that." Robin said. "We can contact the police, or find an interpreter, whatever. You don't have to kiss that guy."_

"_I am truly sorry. I did not know you care about this so much."_

"_No no, Star." Robin put up both his hands and shook them. "I am not asking you to apologize. Just…don't simply kiss another guy again, okay?"_

"_What if we need to learn another language again while we are in other country?" Starfire lifted her head._

"_Erm…" Robin rubbed his chin. "I will find a way to prevent it."_

"_And what it may be?"_

"_You'll see." Robin said and smiled at Starfire._

After the event in Tokyo, they became closer to each other. They often go up to the roof and chat, no matter it was day or night. Robin will put his hand on Starfire's shoulder and pull her closer to him. Starfire will put her head on his chest. It just felt so safe to be near to him and feel the regular beating of his heart.

Robin will not lock himself up in his room anymore, well maybe for a few time but definitely less than before. He will spare some time for his teammates.

Robin and Starfire even started dating. They ate dinner in a restaurant or went to a funfair together, just the two of them. At first they went to the town in their uniforms but they attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Every eye laid on them as they are the protectors of the city. Reporters went up to them and asked them a lot of questions. Girls gave love letters to Robin while guys gave flowers to Starfire. A girl even wanted to kiss Robin on his cheek. Starfire became furious and punched the girl with her full strength without a second thought.

The girl did not die, thanks to Robin who stopped Starfire immediately. She ended up lying in the hospital for two weeks. The girl's parents kept apologizing for their daughter's behaviour and the Titans kept apologizing for Starfire's behaviour.

Starfire could never forget the worst case. While Robin finally gathered up his strength and held her hand when they were alone in a park, at least they think they were, sound of clapping came out from bushes. Now only they realized that some children hid behind the bushes and watched them. The children were so happy when their favourite heroes held hands. People around the park were attracted by the sound and came to look at Robin and Starfire. Robin's face turned red and he let go of Starfire's hand immediately. Starfire understood that Robin was just being shy but she was quite disappointed. Their holding hands just lasted for a few seconds.

"_Let's go_."

It was all Robin said during that time.

Robin turned around and headed towards his R-cycle. Starfire followed him. They rode on R-cycle and went back to Titans Tower. Starfire wrapped Robin's waist with her hands. Robin put one of his hands on hers.

"_I'm sorry, Star._"

"_It is okay. I understand._"

Actually, Starfire did not like this. She was sure Robin did not like this either. It was like they never had a normal date, like a normal couple. Someone will definitely interrupt them.

What could they do?

Starfire had no idea.

**A/N: **Please review. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire still remembered that Robin and Raven disappeared mysteriously from the tower the whole afternoon on the next day.

_Starfire sat on her bed, wondering where did her boyfriend and Raven went._

"_Starfire," Robin's voice came from another side of her door, "are you in there?"_

"_Yes I am," Starfire got up from her bed and walked to her door, "where were you and…"_

_Starfire opened the door and realized that the owner of the name she wanted to mention stood beside Robin. Both of their hands full of shopping bags._

"_Your boyfriend forced me to go to the shopping mall, I had no choice," Raven said with a monotone._

_Starfire's face fell. Why did Robin want to go to the mall of shopping with Raven instead of Starfire?_

"_Star, see this," Robin went straight into Starfire's room without noticing the changes on her face. Perhaps he was too proud of his…action. Raven followed Robin. They put all their shopping bags on the floor._

"_Aren't you tired of it? Everytime we went out dating we will be interrupted. I think that we still don't have a perfect date until today," Robin said while stretching his arms, "we should take action. It will be better for both of us."_

_Starfire put both of her hands around her chest. She looked onto the floor._

"_You are getting tired of together with me, are you not?" Starfire said with a sad face. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You want to separate with me?"_

_This sentence finally attracted Robin's attention. He turned his head around and realized that her girlfriend was almost crying. He went near her and held her upper arms with his hands._

"_Star, what are you saying?" Robin embraced her, "that was nonsense."_

"_Starfire, whatever you are thinking it is not. Robin is just trying to find a way so that both of you can date normally," Raven put her hand on Starfire's shoulder._

"_What?" Starfire asked curiously. They broke apart._

"_Yeah, Star," Robin looked straight into Starfire's eyes. "I just think that it was our superheroes' identities which trouble us. So maybe we should go out as normal people, it means in normal clothing. So I went to buy them. I asked Raven to buy for you because I thought it won't be good if both of us appear in shopping mall in the same time. The people out there are quite annoying."_

"_It was 'forced', not 'asked'." Raven said to Robin._

"_The outcome is the same," Robin grinned to Raven. _

_Starfire reached out to the shopping bags. She saw many clothes in them._

"_Robin…" Starfire looked at Robin, "thank you."_

"_I'm glad you understand now." Robin smiled._

"_And what this may be?" Raven picked up one of the shopping bags, "These do not look like clothes."_

"_Ah yes," Robin took the bag from Raven and took out the content of the bag. "It was easy for me to disguise as civilian. I am a normal Earth boy. All I have to do is put on sunglasses and change my hairstyle like what I did in Tokyo. No one will recognize me."_

"_Starfire's case is different from my case. She did not cover her face. Everyone in town knows her appearance. I have to think of a way so that they will not recognize her," Robin continued to say, "her hair is red, rarely do girls have them. I think that is what makes her so easy to be recognized. So I bought temporary hair dyes."_

_Robin handed the bottles on his hands to Starfire and Raven._

"_I bought many colours such as light brown, brown, dark brown and black. You can use any colour you like. They were washable. The colour will not be there anymore once you wash them," Robin ginned, "There are instructions on the bottles. I think I should be easy to use. I'm sure Raven will love to teach you how to use them if you do not understand."_

_Raven looked at the bottles before looked at Robin, unbelievably._

"_You know I am doing this for Starfire," Raven crossed her hands in front of her chest._

"_Of course I know. Anyway," Robin said, "thanks, Raven."_

"_You're welcome," Raven smiled slightly back after stunned for a few seconds._

"_And this cap," Robin took out a white cap from a shopping bag, "It is an extra. I think it will be useful whenever the weather is hot." Robin put the cap on Starfire's head. Starfire looked to Robin and smile._

"_I guess that you would like try out the clothes now, Star," Robin looked at her and pat her head softly, "I don't allow you to have those weird thoughts again, get it?"_

_Starfire nodded her head and smiled sweetly._

"_Oh please," Raven commented. _

"_I'm going back to my room." Robin took a shopping bag with his clothes and turned to leave, "come and get me whenever you need me."_

_Starfire and Raven watched Robin left._

_The door closed._

"_Let's get started, shall we?" Raven asked._

_The next day, a boy with black hair, sunglasses, black shirt and blue jeans and a girl with brown hair, yellow blouse and skirt appeared in the town. Nobody gave them a second glance. They were as normal as everyone else._

Now they can date normally. They don't have to worry about people around them. Nobody will interrupt them anymore. They enjoyed being normal.

Starfire looked at her Mumbo clock again. It was eleven in the morning already yet she was lying on her bed daydreaming.

She got up from her bed immediately. She headed to the common room after she made her bed.

_Will Robin be there? _

**A/N :** Okay… So Starfire spent 2 chapters lying on bed. I promise that she won't do that on the next chapter.

And about Robin and Raven, please don't misunderstand their relationship. I think that they are more than friends. Definitely not a couple but more like brother and sister. I think it is obvious in the show.

Please review. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire walked towards the common room. The door slid open and revealed three teenagers. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games while Raven was reading a book. Starfire headed for the refrigerator and took out something that covered in sticky blue substance as breakfast. Nobody except Starfire would dare to eat those… stuff. The other Titans did not consider them as food.

Starfire ate them quietly while watching Cyborg and Beast Boy playing games. Today seemed to be Cyborg's day as he won for the fifth time today according to Beast Boy's ranting.

"It's not fair! You must be cheating!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Act like a man and accept your defeat, okay?" Cyborg said while danced a victory dance around Beast Boy.

"No! I'm sure of it! You must be cheating! Or else how would I lose? I'm like the king of the games!" Beast Boy pointed a finger towards Cyborg's face.

"But you did lose while I'm sure I did not cheat," Cyborg put an innocent look on his face.

"Stay here! I'm going to find a referee so that our race is fair. You are not going to cheat again and it will be the time for us to know who is the king of the games!" Beast Boy said.

"Challenge accepted!" Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

Beast Boy looked around the room to see two girls. Raven would never wanted to be involved in their game. Starfire… she would help willingly but even the explanations of the game to her would waste half of the day. He shook his head.

"Star, did you see Robin around?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Starfire shook her head, "I did not, Beast Boy. I did not see Robin around after I woke up."

"Dude! Where is he? How can he disappear in an important time like this?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"I think you will not find him now. Didn't you ever notice how he always disappears on weekends? Especially around time like now?" Raven looked up from her book.

"Uh, no?" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, "did he?"

"I sort of remember it after Raven mentioned about it but I have no idea where did he go." Cyborg shrugged, "do you know about it, Star?"

"I do not know. He did not tell me his whereabouts," Starfire answered.

"Even you do not know? That's strange." Beast Boy rubbed his chin.

"He promised he will tell me later but it seems long time ago since then," Starfire added. It had been three months.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm rang.

"Trouble!" Cyborg got up from the sofa and tapped on the keyboard. He turned his head to them, "Dr. Light is robbing the bank."

"Seriously, when will that guy ever give up?" Raven stood up after putting a bookmark on the page that she read.

"I think he won't. Neither will us. Lets go," Cyborg said.

"Should we inform Robin about this?" Starfire asked.

"Perhaps we should," Cyborg said, "Although I'm positive that we can defeat Dr. Light even without him."

Four of them went towards the monitor. Cyborg contacted Robin.

"Yo man! Where are you?"

"Are you sure he is there now? The screen is still blank," Raven asked curiously.

"Yes Raven. I'm here," Robin's voice came out from the speaker. He did not speak loudly like everytime he did. He sounded like he was whispering, "I just did not open the webcam."

"Robin, why did you wish not to show us your face? And why did you speak so softly?" Starfire stepped forward to the monitor although Robin could not see it.

"Er, Star. I don't think now is the best time. And actually I'm not suppose to talk with you all right now. I am… in the middle of something," Robin whispered.

"But Robin," Cyborg cut in, "Dr Light is robbing the bank."

"Dr Light…He should not be a problem for you all. Can you go on without me?" Robin asked.

"I think we can. I just wish to know if you would like to join us," Starfire said.

"The young man behind. I thought I told you all not to use your cellphones in the middle of the class, did I?" a man's voice came out from the speaker. Footsteps that came nearer to Robin were heard.

"Aw shit, gotta go."

Robin ended the conversation abruptly.

The Titans just stood there staring at the always blank screen.

"Never mind him. It's not like we can't handle Dr. Light ourselves. Titans go!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy turned into a pterosaur and gave Cyborg a lift while Starfire and Raven flew out to their destination.

Needless to say, the Titans finished the fight in a short time. Cyborg tied up Dr. Light who was still appear to be unbelievable in his defeat and the rest of the team eyed the police to escort Dr. Light to the jail.

"Hey guys," a voice came behind them. They turned around to see Robin.

"Sorry but I tried to come here as soon as possible. It seemed you did not need my help," Robin praised them indirectly although none of them seemed to notice.

"Robin, where did you go?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't tell me you are out there finding Slade again, are you?" Raven cut in, "I thought you are not obsessive with him anymore."

"No, of course not," Robin shook his hands.

"Then what are you doing exactly?" Beast Boy asked with a playful look.

"Nothing big. Just walk around the city. No big deal," Robin spat out. Robin changed the topic, "It's lunch time. Shall we go eat some pizzas? I'll pay,"

"Sweet! Lets go!" Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran in a high speed to the pizza place. Raven and Cyborg sighed before following him.

Starfire stood at the same place where she had been since just now, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin approached her.

Starfire stared at Robin. She really wanted to ask where he was and what he was doing out there but she knew that she could never get answers from Robin. She had been trying that for three months. He just kept convincing her that he will tell her some time later. How long is the 'later'? She did not know.

"Nothing is wrong, Robin. Now shall we proceed to join our friends?" Starfire smiled.

"Sure," Robin grabbed her hand and they walked towards their friends. He did it so naturally. Starfire thought that he didn't even realize that he held her hands.

Starfire smiled sweetly.

Although Robin was nice to her Starfire couldn't stand the curiosity of her to know what Robin did every weekend. Is Robin hiding something from her? It couldn't be something bad, could it?

Starfire really couldn't stand it anymore.

It's time for Starfire to be a detective.

**A/N: **Sorry for this late update. I am truly sorry to those who waited patiently for this story to be updated. I admit that I am lazy. Hehe.

Please review. =)


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning on the weekend.

"Starfire are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Raven I am sure."

"I don't think Robin will be happy about it."

"Well I am also not happy about the fact that he is hiding something from me."

"He must have his reason."

"I had given him enough time. I am being patient and waited for three months."

"Then I guess nothing can stop you. Good luck then."

"Thank you, Raven."

Two girls were standing on the rooftop of Titans Tower. A girl with black hair who was dressed in blue singlet and jeans was standing beside Raven. She tied her long and silky hair into a ponytail. Raven handed her a white cap and she put it on her head.

"There he is," Raven pointed a direction with her chin.

A boy with black hair, black shirt with matching jacket, jeans and of course sunglasses was going towards the town. He was riding on a normal motorcycle, not R-cycle. Maybe his R-cycle could change its appearance, or it really was another normal motorcycle.

Starfire glanced towards Robin. She nodded and floated into the sky.

Starfire followed him as subtle as she could. She flew across the rooftop of the buildings that she passed when he was riding on the road, didn't have time to turn his head to check whether he had been followed. When he stopped to wait for the traffic light to turn green, she would duck on the rooftop to prevent him to notice her.

Twenty minutes passed. Starfire was exhausted from following and hiding. Robin always turned left and right, left and right. She felt that she was out of breath. True, she was good at fighting but she was not good at tracking people without them noticing. This mission was harder especially when the person she wanted to track was the boy wonder. Her heart leapt everytime he turned his head, afraid that she would be seen.

"_Where is he going?"_

Fortunately, Robin stopped his motorcycle in front of a building before Starfire fainted from tiredness. He parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He looked at the rooftop of the building that was opposite from where he was standing.

"_Eeekk!"_

Starfire quickly ducked on the rooftop behind the walls. She hoped he did not notice her.

She peeked a few moments later and realized he was gone. She let go a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. His motorcycle was still in the same place. Maybe he went upstair of the building. She turned her head around and saw a few people went up too. She wondered what this place was. She looked at the signboard on the building.

_FOREIGN LANGUAGE CONVERSATION CLASS_

"_So this was where Robin went every weekend? To learn foreign language? Why?"_

Starfire glanced at the building. She could see what was happening in the class through the transparent window. There were many people sitting at their respective places, listening to the man in front who she believed was the teacher. She saw the teacher teaching and the students responding, just like a school that Beast Boy mentioned.

She scanned the room and saw Robin, apparently the student who paid most attention to the lesson. When the teacher started to write on the blackboard, he took out a notebook and jot down the notes. When the teacher was talking, he put both of his hands on the table and listened to the man. Starfire thought that he acted just like a sponge, trying to absorb all the knowledge into his brain.

"_So he went to learn foreign language every weekend as he needed it desperately," _Starfire tilted her head,_ "Why?"_

Although her mission was a success she still did not want to return to Titans Tower. Her main objective to track Robin was to find out where he went and she fulfilled it without Robin noticing. New question popped in her mind: why did he need to learn foreign language?

Starfire's sight was on Robin for the next hour. She was hoping that she might find out the answer by looking at him, but apparently not. Starfire sighed and stood up. She took longer time than usual as her body ached for keeping the same position for an hour. She should go back now.

A thought crossed her mind.

"_I wonder what language he is learning now?"_

She looked down the street and found out that there was nobody on the street. She moved her sight from the street to the wall of the building that was full of papers. Maybe information would be provided on the them.

"_It will not hurt to know, right?"_

Starfire gave the street a quick glance to ensure there was nobody on the street. She flew down to the building and stood in front of the wall. She looked at every paper until she found a paper which the title was 'timetable'.

"_It is weekend and eleven in the morning now," _Starfire looked down at her watch to tell time before she viewed the timetable again, _"it is Chinese class now." _

Starfire continued viewing the timetable.

"_So he will be speaking Chinese fluently in the next few months."_

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing on the street alone?" a voice interrupted Starfire's train of thoughts.

Starfire turned her head and realized three guys were standing near to her. Why didn't she notice that? Starfire frowned.

"I do not believe what I do will affect you," Starfire replied with Starfire's version of go away.

It seemed that none of them got that.

"Oh don't be shy," one of them said as they started to circle Starfire.

"Let's have a drink shall we?" another guy grabbed her wrist and started to pull her to certain direction.

Starfire panicked. Surely she could attack them and win but her starbolts would give away her identity. What should she do now?

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Starfire's eyes became as wide as saucer. She recognized the voice. The guys turned around and so did Starfire. Robin was standing in front of them.

The guys laughed sarcastically.

"What did you just say, skinny kid?" A guy asked mockingly.

"Are you deaf?" Robin yelled, "I said leave my girl alone!"

Starfire stunned.

The guys laughed hysterically.

"Hahahaha!"

"Your girl? I won't buy that."

"And actually what makes you think we will do as you…ahhh!" The guy's sentence was cut short due to a punch to his face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Are you looking for a fight?" A guy looked at Robin furiously.

"You asked for it!" Another guy cracked his knuckle to prepare for the fight.

Robin rushed forward. He twisted and pulled away the hand which was holding Starfire's wrist. He kicked the guy at his face. He turned to punch another guy before the guy had any time to react.

Three guys lay on the ground unable to stand up after thirty seconds. Robin grabbed Starfire's wrist and ran.

"Sir I need to leave early today due to emergency," Robin spook quickly as they ran.

Just when Starfire was wondering who he was talking to they ran past the staircase of the building. The teacher stood there with wide eyes.

They stopped in front of Robin's motorcycle. Robin handed her a helmet and put on his own. They rode on the motorcycle to leave.

The silence remained for a minute.

"Erm, Robin?" Starfire said timidly.

"Yes?"

"You did know I was there, did you not? The whole time?" Starfire looked at Robin. Now she felt like an idiot.

"It's hard for me to not notice a pretty girl flying in the sky." Robin grinned.

"_So my mission was a failure." _Starfire looked on the ground.

They saw Titans Tower five minutes later.

"May I ask why the journey seemed a lot shorter than before?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I will leave that question to you," Robin replied with a playful tone.

Things clicked in Starfire's mind.

"You!" Starfire hit Robin's back gently, "do you know how tired I am because of you?"

Robin chuckled.

They headed towards Titans Tower.

**A/N: **For people who don't get it, Robin played a prank on Starfire by leading her around the city and made her tired. And if you ask me why I choose Chinese, it's because Chinese is my mother tongue.

Please review. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Robin and Starfire were standing on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Sunlight shone on them and light breeze brushed their faces. They just stood without words between each other.

Seconds stretched to minutes.

"So, you knew now, don't you?"

Starfire turned her head to Robin and nodded. Robin remained silent. He couldn't help but feel like to find a hole to hide.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Learning a new language is not something bad. Why do you have to hide it from everyone?"

Robin stared into the sky. He didn't have an exact answer for this question.

"Actually… I don't know."

"You do not know?"

"I…guess…I just don't want other people to know. You know…If Cyborg or Beast Boy knows what I did, they will start to talk about…" Robin looked at Starfire, "nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Starfire put on a confused face, "like what?"

"You know what I mean, don't you?" Robin spoke quickly.

"I do not know." Starfire replied innocently.

"I am…jealous…when you kiss another guy," Robin explained with a very soft voice. Then he continued suddenly in a rather loud voice, "So I am learning different kind of language now. It will be slow but it will work. Trust me and don't kiss another guy anymore!"

Robin turned his head away from Starfire. He quietly studied the floor.

Starfire watched his back and realized his ears turned red. She chuckled.

"It is a nice plan, Robin but what should we do if I want to learn the languages on my own?" Starfire moved a step closer to Robin who still faced her with his back.

"Oh that's easy to solve. We can go to learn the language together on weekend and—"

Robin's words were cut off abruptly as Starfire turned his head and put her lips on his. Robin was shocked and unable to do any movement.

They parted after a few seconds.

"I prefer to learn instantaneously," Starfire smiled.

"I…I…" Robin took a deep breath to recompose himself, "but I think I still cannot speak Chinese fluently."

"We can share lip contact again after that," Starfire grinned and started to walk back to the common room.

"_Wo ai ni_," Starfre turned her head to face Robin.

"_Wo…wo ye ai ni_," Robin replied. He grinned.

Starfire smiled and disappeared from Robin's sight.

Robin stood still for a few seconds. He moved his fingers towards his lips and brushed his lips. He looked at his fingers.

"She kissed me? She kissed me?" Robin used a hand to run through his hair and chuckled.

"Oh Star you rock my world."

* * *

><p>It was a normal weekend again. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still playing their video games while Raven was still reading her book. The only difference was Robin and Starfire.<p>

Robin was in his civvies. He ate his breakfast together with Starfire. They chatted and laughed happily.

They stood when they finished their breakfast. Robin headed towards the door.

"Goodbye Robin. Have a safe journey, "Starfire waved happily.

"Goodbye Star. I will be back as soon as I can," Robin smiled. The door slid open and he walked out.

This conversation caught the other Titans' attention. They knew that Robin always had something to do on the weekend and he just wouldn't tell them. Now Starfire seemed to know about that through their conversation. They got up and walked towards Starfire.

"So what is Robin doing every weekend exactly?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Nothing big. Just walk around the city. No big deal," Starfire replied with a smile.

The Titans stared at her. Isn't that the words that Robin used before?

"Now please excuse me friends. I must wash the dirty plates now." Starfire walked towards the sink while humming a song. She was in a good mood.

"She knew and she just wouldn't tell us," Raven said. She didn't mean to invade others' privacy but she was just as curious as the other two Titans.

"Oh she was becoming more like Robin. Even their tones are the same!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"That's the power of love." Beast Boy said dreamily.

Cyborg and Raven stared at him.

_SLAP!_

"Ouch! Raven!"

**A/N:** So that's the end. So how is it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think about this story, okay? I will appreciate it. =)

TRANSLATION:

Wo ai ni: I love you.

Wo…wo ye ai ni: I…I love you too.


End file.
